Until death do us part
by KatsumiyoChita
Summary: Set in Edo , during the Amanto war , was a tragedy between two youngsters - a demon and a courtersan . They all started at the same place, but eventually, they were forced to take different paths. Struggling through many battlefields, their red strings of fate were never cut off because of the precious promise they have made to each other. [ Warning : lemon included ]
1. Oneshot

This oneshot is based on Gintama.

Gintoki Sakata, Katsura Kotarou Gintama

Shion Nariki My OC

***Note** : tayuu - the highest ranking of courtesen, used in Edo period

* * *

><p>Sighing sadly, Shion looked up at the dark sky, wondering when it would turn clear blue again. She tightened her grip of the sword as she turned around to see Gintoki one last time, who was hurrying a comrade , and then charged towards the Amanto. Shion fought restlessly , like a demon, in her blood-stained coat. She was tired, hungry,…. but she couldn't stop. Everytime she wanted to throw her sword away and rest, the image of her sensei being taken away, her friends and the burning school appeared and kept clinging to her mind. Lost in the train of thought, Shion didn't notice a bull-like amanto running towards her with a huge axe. Try as she might to dodge it, the axe still sliced through her shirt, leaving it open.<p>

"Shit" , Shion mumbled, quickly covering her breast.

"It's a woman" , the Amanto shouted.

But Shion couldn't hide the fact that she was different from the rest. The enemy grabbed her neck and threw her to its people:

"The general of those stupid samurai is a woman. Let's bring her to …. "

"What is going on here? ", came a loud and deep voice. Suddenly, the row of Amanto divided into two to make way for a guy, who appeared to be their general. Looking at Shion in her ruined shirt and the red headband, he knew that he hit the jackpot.

"Bring her with us." , he said,touching her chin, " She worths a lots. I have never seen such exotic eyes before. Crystal clear color is indeed rare.". Then he turned his back, and gave a signal to his army for retreat.

"Don't you dare touch her you filthy monster! " , Gintoki shouted, rushing aggressively to the enemy, but a hand stopped him. It was Katsura, his close friend.

" Calm down ,Gintoki . We will sneak into their camp and rescue her later. Now let's ... " , Katsura assured him.

" Are you crazy? Is she your friend or not? She is captured because of us. She shouldn't have joined this war. Women's job is to stay home,not this. She should have…. "

"ENOUGH", Katsura shouted." Look at our unit, Gintoki. More than two-thirds has died. The rest can't cope with this anymore. If we continue , we will all die. The West unit of Takasugi has lost half of its people already."

Gintoki frowned, not knowing what to say.

"Shion has chosen this path, so she has no choice but to follow it till the end, even if it means death. Got it ? ... I know your feeling for her, but this war is not only about you. Please think for our comrades, and even you too... " , said Katsura.

Dumbfounded by what his friend said, Gintoki couldn't open his mouth to say a word. Then, he turned to look at Shion. She was being tied by the Amanto, with chains around her legs and arms. Shion told herself to be strong so that they, her comrades, wouldn't worry. But when she caught Gintoki's eyes, which were blank and lifeless, tears started running down her face. Before she turned around to leave, she said one last thing to Gintoki. The words just escaped from her red tender lips without behing heard by anybody.

But Gintoki understood it.

As he tightened his fist until it bled, he swore to himself that he would rescue her from those monsters at all costs .

That he would do everything to meet her again.

Not until 5 years later did the war end. Their path crossed again,but each of them belonged to different worlds. Him- a patriot who was poor, dirty and powerless, while her - highest-ranked courtersan, shining beautifully in layers of kimono, known as the Sun of Yoshiwara. One looking up from the dirty ground and one looking down from the luxurious tea house.

Running along the hall towards a room, shouted a young girl as she slided the door aside: " Satsuki-sama! " . It was a gorgeous place , with silky golden curtains around the room and interiors carved from marbles and rare woods. The woman, dressed extravagantly , looking at the young girl with a rather annoyed face.

"What is it ? I'm not taking any customer today Erina. Geez how many times do I have to tell you that I ... "

"You have to come quick ! He is here ." , said the young girl with excitement.

"What... ", her heart sank when hearing every of the words the maid said. Dropping her pipe aside, the woman rushed out of the room to the balcony, just to see a familiar figure there, struggling with a bunch of guards.

" Hey! Are ya the famous Satsuki tayuu that everybody is talking about? I guess I like ya already. Imma earn a lot of money to buy ya out of this cage so wait for me! Only death can do us part " , Gintoki shouted to her before being dragged away by the guards .

Watching the scene, many passers-by kept talking about how another customer of Satsuki-sama's got kicked out of this place. That perm-haired guy was good looking, but too poor and stupid to think that he could reach the hot, burning sun of Yoshiwara – Satsuki tayuu.

One more time, he slipped away from her. But seeing that beautiful face again somehow made him feel relived.

But for her, it was too much. She fell on her knees, crying her eyes out . The woman clinged on tight to her chest, listening to every single hearbeat that she thought she had forgotten a long time ago.

She believed in him  
>And she always would.<p>

"Until death do us part" , she mumbled.

* * *

><p>I've written a few chapters for this fic, just for fun . If people love this, i will turn it into a serie . For now,it's only a one shot<p>

Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of my first fic ever.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

I only got a few reviews so i'm still not sure about turning this into a series. But i'm gonna release the 1st chapter anyway! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of my fanfic.

If you can, read the Oneshot first .

* * *

><p>It was a very peaceful village with rice fields running till the horizon. The orange light coming from the sunset embraced all most everything that was on its way, from roofs of houses to the small road lying between the fields. On the road was two human beings- one was a little girl with blonde hair, tied into ponytails while the other was a tall man having long flowing hair. They kept walking until the man broke the silence between them :<p>

" Today is a day off, Shion. Why did you not visit your mom ? It's been a while, isn't it ? "

She remained silent for a while, and then replied coldly :

" I don't want to…. Besides, she already had a new family to take care of and I don't want to ruin that ."

Yoshida Shouyou , well known for being the head of Shouka Sonjuku and teaching kids for free, smiled kindly :

" Right right I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned her…. Anyway, are you sure about this ? "

"About what ? " , Shion looked up to him.

"We are going to meet a demon. A real one you know ? Are you not scared or something ? "

" Nah. Why would I ? If he does anything to us, I will protect you for sure ."

Shouyou laughed by hearing that and patted her head :

" And that comes from a 9 year-old girl . I hope you can do that . "

Then, they continued their little journey until a battlefiled appeared right in front of them. The atmosphere was so thick that Shion felt like she could hardly breathe. The smell, because of which she had to cover her nose , came from rotten bodies lying on top of one another. Nevertheless, smoke steamed from the field ,covering the whole blue sky. "Horrible!", Shion mumbled, holding on Shouyou's hand tight.

"Don't worry. I got you" , Shouyou said. " Oh ! Looks like we have found the demon " , as he walked to a pile of bodies. All of her calmness and bravery suddenly disappeared as she heard his beloved teacher saying that. Hiding behind him, she peaked an eye out to see what her teacher had been talking about for weeks.

It was just a boy.

A white-haired boy , with red eyes.

He drew out his katana , preparing to fight her teacher, but she couldn't care less because hundreds of questions were raising in her mind. Is this the demon sensei has said ? Wait why is it a boy ? Is he of the same age as me ? What's with the big katana anway ? He can't even hold it. And where does that riceball come from ? Don't tell me it's from the bodies. Ew gross. Wait, is he staring at me ? What should I say, sensei ? What …..

"Shion!" , Shouyou shouted,as he knocked on her head. " A samurai should never be caught off guard . I'm sorry for interrupting your trains of thoughts but it's late now. Let's go back. "

It took her just a moment to get back to reality, thanks to her teacher's powerful knock. Shouyou just turned his back and left, while the boy was still there, standing in confused. Shion immidiately grabbed his hand and ran towards her sensei, growling :

" Geezz you idiot…."

"Language, Shion." , Shouyou said.

"I'm sorry. By the way, don't just stand there and do nothing. Do you want to learn how to use that sword or not ?

Gintoki nodded, even though he still didn't understand what was going on.

Neither did Shion.

Little did they know that their little meeting had changed their paths of destiny forever.

Shion turned her head to Gintoki, trying to introduce herself , but she couldn't say a thing, nor hear anything.

"Satsuki-sama !"

She heard a slight voice, and then everything turned to pitch black.

"Satsuki-sama ! Please wake up! ….. is waiting for you . "

"SATSUKI-SAMA!"

After the third call, Satsuki opened her eyes, sweat running down her face. She realized that it was just a dream, but it was so real that she felt like she was living in it. Fixing her kimono and hair, Satsuki growled :

"Erina, i would be pleased if you could wake me up more gently next time. Do you want to be hit with a bamboo stick ? Fuck it ! I'm tired so no customers today."

The young girl replied with fear. knowing that her master would do what she meant :

" I'm…so sorry….Satsuki-sama. Bu…t Hijikata-han is here. He has been waiting for you f…or almost half an h…our. "

"What ? Why didn't you tell me sooner ? Call him in. I'm ready." , Satsuki's eyes were lit up when she heard his name.

Erina nodded, and got out of the room, leaving Satsuki alone. She just sat there and thought about the vivid dream she had had. She rarely had dreams, but why did everything come back to her at once like that ? Ever since that day, she had been trying to forget her hurtful past. She thought she had successfully done it, but then everything came back and struck her like lightning. Feeling so insecure and weak, Satsuki pulled up her kimono sleeves and touched the red string which was tied firmly around her arm.

It might just be a normal red string used for sewing but to her, it's a treasure.

" No no no, I have sworn to leave everything behind. Now there is no time to look back….." , Shion kept mumbling until someone knocked slightly on her head.

"Oi oi! What kind of courtersan is this ? Did they not teach you to welcome guest ? I had to pour the tea all by myself ya know ? ". It was Hijikata Toshirou- the devil vice captain of Shinsengumi.

Her body shook for a little bit as she looked up to see him. The knock…. it was so familiar. Trying hard as she might not to shed a tear, Satsuki bowed in front of him.

" Hello sir. Sha..ll we star..t ? , her voice was shaken.

Noticing that she was acting differently than usual, Hijikata touched her shoulders and calmed her :

" It's ok. I got you. We still have a long night to go so there is no need to rush. Let's move to the table, shall we ? "

That night, rain fell heavily on Yoshiwara.


End file.
